


Sight

by spookysu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysu/pseuds/spookysu
Summary: A short oneshot drabble of an oni venting her self-loathing.





	Sight

They say seeing is believing...but who are they, anyway?

 

They say my kind can't lie, yet because people can't see me for what I am, I am not believed to be real. Does that make me a liar, or maybe a contradiction?

 

They complain about seeing too much too soon, yet they will never know what it's like to hold the memories of an ancient, nonhuman entity at such a young age. 

 

Truly, they don't know sight.

 

They don't know the gravity of what true sight is, of what it's like to suffer in silence. They don't know alienation, true sorrow, loneliness, and being completely different.

 

It's human nature to want to stand out and be noticed, but to pass as human, I must blend in. I must hide my nature, swallow my morals, suppress my aura, keep my damn mouth shut.

 

But in my blending in, does that make me a liar? Am I more of a walking contradiction than I thought? Will I ever truly be understood, heard, and seen the way I want to be? 

  
In this human world of invalidation and dishonesty, am I a valid oni at all?


End file.
